1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency rescue system and more particularly relates to an emergency rescue system and a rescue-information judgment method applied thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present high-developed metropolises, there are tall buildings and the population concentrates high. Every public place, such as office buildings, shopping bazaars, movie theaters, playing fields etc., is often crowded by people. Once an emergency, such as fire in a building, earthquake, even terror attack etc., occurs in such an area with the concentration of population, thousands of people may lead to incalculable damage. Therefore, the present laws or rules of architecture include articles that fire apparatus and indicant thereof must be disposed at public places in order to protect lives and properties of people.
For example, there are emergency illuminators disposed at a normal public place. If a fire or a heavy danger occurs so that buildings lose power, people could take the emergency illuminators to flee for life or move to safe place for rescue.
However, unless the object for rescue knows to send a mayday message in certain means (such as broadcasting the mayday signal by a radio), the whole emergency rescue action cannot exploit the most effect in general. Rescuers cannot find out the location where the object for rescue is from the first in general. For the most cases, the rescuers need to rely on experience to search the object for rescue by floor and by room, even execute searching and relieving, which loses the prime time for rescue.
The current method of sending mayday signals is to attract the notice of the rescuers mainly by voices, radio (such as the MAYDAY message in accordance with the radio standard) or light (such as SOS signal by long-and-short bright-and-dark lighting). However, these mayday signals are applied to the large-area rescue actions in the broad sea, outdoors, mountains, not to the complex passages and the partition structures inside the current tall buildings.
The invention discloses an emergency rescue system and a rescue-information judgment method, which collect location information relative to the object for rescue for the rescue organization to seize the location where the object is instantly.